My Wounded Warrior
by ReigningFate
Summary: "Promise you'll marry me." "I promise." Castiel is studying to become a doctor, and, let's face it, college is tough when your boyfriend runs off to face the army. Even though he expected it, he wasn't prepared. He never was. / Destiel Army!AU / Warning: Smut, Gore, Violence, Depression, Alcoholism, Drug Use.
1. Promise

"Promise me that you'll marry me."

"I promise." Dean smiled, kissing Cas' forehead softly, taking his hand in his own. He ran his thumb over the silly plastic ring on Castiel's fourth finger. Oh, how the time had flown. It felt like just yesterday they were pushing each other on the swing set outside of the apartment building they shared.

The dark haired man rested his head on Dean's shoulder, letting out a happy sigh. It had been a whole month since they had gotten kicked out of their apartments, and now, they had to worry about where they would go. They always had the Impala, sure, but they needed a permanent place. Somewhere... big. Big enough for the two of them, at least.

Dean went over the details of their plan in his mind. Cas wants to become a doctor, he's studying real hard, but his family won't help him because he's queer. Dean, however, has no idea of what he wants to do with his life. He thought about repairing cars. He's good at that, after all. He thought about law enforcement, since he wanted a thrill. Hell, even military work crossed his mind.

His job right now, though, was waiting tables at a 50's style diner.

Just two more days and they'd have enough money for three month's worth of rent for a cheap apartment.

"Dean?" A voice called to him from behind, and the two of them turned around to see Sam, and his girlfriend, Jess. "Dinner time."

Sam was about 16 now, and living with his girlfriend and her parents, since their father had been gone for a long time. Jessica's parents had let Cas and Dean stay for only one day, considering that Sam was family, and Jess taught Sam how to do the puppy dog eyes.

Dean's eyes looked to the two of them holding hands, and he smiled, hoping that it would last forever. Sammy deserved to be happy, after all. "Yeah, we'll be right there, Sam," Dean smiled. Sam smiled back and walked into the house with Jess.

"Hey, Cas?" Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. He always gave full attention when Dean called his name.

"Yes, Dean?"

"What would you say if I decided to join the army?" Cas swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that if Dean joined the army, he'd be away for long periods of time, and, well... he might not even come back. However, if it was what Dean wanted, Cas couldn't stop him.

"I'd say be careful," the man said quietly, looking up at the stars. "It's so dangerous... and you may not come back. Or, if you do, you might be wounded. Mentally and physically."

"And if I really want to serve my country and do everything I can to keep you and the rest of the nation safe?" Dean kissed his cheek. "Let's face it, Cas, I can't really do much. I only know how to fix cars and shoot guns."

"You also know how to make people happy, how to cook, how to clean, and how to make me feel... secure." Dean sighed, giving a soft smile.

"Come on. Dinner's probably getting cold."


	2. Lemonade

Castiel sighed happily, setting down the pitcher of lemonade on the table. It was finally summer, and they had gotten an apartment together. It was small, sure, but it did the trick. They had a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and, since they were really lucky this month, they had a TV. "Dean!"

"Give me a minute!" Dean laughed from the other room. He had to shave his hair down to a buzz cut, so he took a little longer to get to the front room. Working in the army was tough, after all.

"If you don't hurry it up, I'm gonna drink all the lemonade!"

"Alright, alright!" Dean laughed, turning the razor off and walking out to the front room. In all honesty, he felt... naked. Dean loved his spiky hair, the way it complimented his style choices, and the way Cas would run his fingers through it when they made love.

Castiel turned to Dean, holding two glasses of lemonade. He stopped for a moment, his smile fading for only a second, before coming back, softer than before. "Dean Winchester, you look beautiful."

"_Handsome,_" Dean corrected him, his smile returning as well. He took a glass out of Cas' hand. "You're the beautiful one, Cas."

"Oh hush up and take the compliment," he laughed. Every time Dean was around, Cas always had the biggest smile. It had been that way since they were kids. Dean knew exactly what to say to make the both of them happy. And, it was true. Cas was beautiful in every single way. Dean especially loved the way his hair was messy when he woke up, the way he was the only one allowed to touch it, the way Cas tells himself he doesn't need glasses, when, really, he does, and he looks damn good with them. Dean's pretty sure that Cas is the only one who could pull off thick-rimmed glasses and still look completely sexy. Hell, Cas is probably the only human on Earth who could pull of the "dominant-but-I'm-totally-innocent" thing.

They sat down on the couch together and drank their lemonade, talking about nothing, until Cas finally asked. "So... you ship off tomorrow?" His tone immediately changed.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, kissing Cas' forehead. "I'll be back in a few months, though. I promise."

"You better skype me every day, Winchester."

"You better do real well on your studies, Novak."

They smiled at each other. Even though Cas would be a Winchester when Dean got back, he was certain that Dean would still call him 'Novak'. That was something that had gone on since they were in elementary school, passing each other in the halls.

_"Hey, Novak, think you can help me with multiplication? I heard you're real smart." _

_"Oh, sure thing, Winchester."_

or

_"Hey Winchester, wanna play tag with me?" _

_"I told you, Novak, you should call me Dean." _

_"And you should call me Castiel, but that isn't going to happen any time soon."_

It was... nice. They were nice together. "Don't worry, Dean. I promise I'll get straight A's just for you."

"And I promise I won't leave without showing you how much I love you."

Cas felt his cheeks heat up. "After dinner, Winchester."

"Whatever you say, Novak."


	3. Dean Winchester is an Excellent Cook

The rest of the evening was full of happy talk, They had decided to forget all about Dean shipping off. After all, this was supposed to be their last night together for a few months, and they had to make it count. Dean cooked dinner for the two of them, plus Sam, and Jess. He was, after all, an excellent cook.

He had decided to prepare some fish and garlic bread, and, if he felt up to it, baked potatoes with bacon, cheese, and sour cream. Cas' job was to make cookies, since he enjoyed baking (and throwing flour in Dean's face. Flour fights were the best.) The way Dean moved his hands as he fried the salmon and seasoned it to perfection was so beautiful. The way he always knew exactly how much dill and lemon to put on the fish to make it taste excellent... Cas loved it.

Sam and Jess arrived as Cas was setting the table, and hugs were exchanged. It was always nice having people over, even if it did get a little cramped with four.

They laughed and talked during dinner about the future, about each other, about nothing and everything at the exact same time.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Sam asked at some point, which caused Dean to blush furiously, but Cas just smiled.

"When he gets back home. Not a moment later," the man answered before taking a sip of his water.

"Y-Yeah," Dean smiled, taking Cas' hand. "I mean, we were going to tell you when I got back but..."

Sam put his hands up, smiling. "Look, as long as I get to be your best man, Dean, I'm fine with it."

"Can't have anyone else other than my geek little brother."

Jess laughed, and in return, Sam did too.

After three hours of laughter, Sam and Jess had to go. They said their goodbyes, and after a rather long hug between the brothers, and a "You better come back safely" from Sam, the two left.

"Thank you for cooking dinner, baby," Cas smiled as he dried off one of the plates. Dean was washing, Cas was drying, and that's how it usually went. (Unless, of course, Cas ended up slapping Dean's ass with the dish towel. Dean would then splash Cas with the warm water, and they'd have to switch off, because Dean wouldn't let his sweetheart be all wet.)

"I'm glad they enjoyed it," Dean smiled, handing a glass to Cas to dry off. Cas set the glass down, as well as the towel, before walking behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his middle. He left soft kisses on the back of Dean's neck, nuzzling him with his nose. "Come on, Cas," Dean laughed. "We still have dishes to wash."

"I don't want to wash dishes. I want you. I want to show you how much I love you, and thank you for everything, and give you something to remember while you're away." His hands found their way up Deans shirt, grazing the soft skin of his stomach, trailing up to his chest. "Come to bed."

"Cas..." Dean smiled, turning off the water. "Go get in bed. I'll be there in one minute. Promise." Cas dropped his hands and kissed Dean's neck once more, smiling.

"You better be there in one minute or else I'm starting without you, Dean Winchester."


End file.
